


Trans-dimensional Voodoo Doll

by Mosasaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Die's voodoo doll, Gen, Haha what else do I tag? This has no major characters in it, SCP, The Felt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosasaurus/pseuds/Mosasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an SCP about Die's voodoo doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trans-dimensional Voodoo Doll

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from the perspective of the Foundation so some of the details of the voodoo doll's mechanizations are lost on them, those aren't actual errors in my own understanding of the doll's functions, just to clarify. Also, the formatting is probably all wrong, but I did my best.

**Item # :** SCP-413

 

**Object Class:** Neutralized (previously Safe)

 

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-413 is to be kept locked in a small chamber through which it can be observed. The chamber is not to be opened by any personnel under level 4 clearance. When being handled for observational purposes, take special care not to remove any of the pins attached to it.

**~~***NOTE: Due to the nature of the rules of billiards, it is completely forbidden to remove the pin decorated with an 8 ball pattern.~~ **

*********** Addendum – _The thing is apparently completely missing now because we did exactly that. What a waste._ – Dr. ██

 

**Description** : SCP-413 appears to be a white voodoo doll with several pins sticking out of it from all angles, each one with a decal of a unique pool ball. Whether the ball is “stripes” or “solids” is seemingly random. Removing a pin from the voodoo doll transports whomever is holding the ball at the time of removal to an alternate universe of some sort, in which differences of the mechanics of space-time may or may not be present or immediately noticeable. It is presently indeterminate what causes the changes in the alternate universes, or if the changes are somehow randomly drawn. It is known, however, that whatever mechanism SCP-413 draws upon to generate each alternate universe does not “unload” them as the wielder of SCP-413 returns to his own universe – each pin corresponds to its own set alternate reality that remains the same in parallel to the “main” universe. Inserting a pin back into SCP-413 after taking it out returns the wielder to the universe whence he came. Thorough inspection and examination of the object has shown that its measurable physical properties are completely typical of normal voodoo dolls of similar build. Its origins are presently unknown, and any attempts to investigate its history have proven futile. It was first discovered by Agent ████, bought from an unknown street vendor in New Zealand for NZ$█. Agent ████ has claimed to have not discovered the anomalous properties of the object until accidentally activating it, after 3 months of ownership of the object.

 

 -

 

Log of Use

 

█/█/20██ - Agent ████ unintentionally is transported to a continuum in which nothing appears to have changed except for the fact that his pet dog is a beagle rather than a basset hound, by removing the pin labeled with a “2” billiard ball.

 

█/██/20██ - Dr. ██████ is examining SCP-413 under a microscope to further investigate its properties, and while moving the object accidentally removes the “6” pin. She, unlike most other cases of use of SCP-413, seems to blink out of existence entirely, leaving the doll and its pins behind. Further research into the atypical properties of pin 6 is requested. **Addendum: _The neutralization of SCP-413 has disabled any further research into the nature of the object. Good going, guys_. – Dr. ██

 

██/█/20██ - D-class personnel ███ (hereafter referred to as D-1025) is instructed to remove and then reinsert pin 6, for further research onto its unique properties relative to the other pins. D-1025 was to give a brief description of the alternate universe to which the removal of the “6” pin transported her, to be recorded for analysis. Upon removal of the “6” pin, she appeared to have met the same fate as Dr. ██████, completely vanishing and leaving the doll and pins behind. As far as test results, data was deemed inconclusive.

 

█/█/20██ - D-class personnel █████ (hereafter referred to as D-0612) is instructed to remove and then reinsert every pin counting upwards from 1 (sans 6), giving a brief description of each alternate universe to which he is transported. From pins 1 to 7, he gave vague, simplified descriptions of each universe with varying levels of separation from the “main” universe. Upon removal of pin 8, he was transported with the doll and pins to an alternate universe, and declared missing/presumably dead after 10 days without return. This event occurred █ years ago, and thus the staff have agreed that it is safe to say that SCP-413 has been permanently neutralized, taking into consideration the role that the 8 ball plays in the game of pool (where sinking the 8 ball before all the others have been sunk results in an automatic disqualification from the game). The head researcher of the project, Dr. ██, has theorized that removing all the other pins before the 8 pin could possibly transport the holder to the correct universe 8, but also admits that if SCP-413 were still functional, she would be hesitant to test this theory, at least until the effects of removing multiple pins at once had been tested.


End file.
